


Becoming the Warrior of Light

by Usagi_Mitsu



Category: Final Fantasy XIV
Genre: Dragoon Warrior of Light (Final Fantasy XIV), F/M, Female Warrior of Light (Final Fantasy XIV), Gen
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-04-15
Updated: 2019-06-10
Packaged: 2020-01-14 14:21:28
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 4
Words: 12,955
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18478024
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Usagi_Mitsu/pseuds/Usagi_Mitsu
Summary: The tale of a Warrior of Light, as they travel through all of Hydaelyns lands. Their mission? Regaining their memories, finding an identity and forging a future of their own ...~ A FINAL FANTASY XIV fanfiction ~Attention: This story contains spoilers for the story of FINAL FANTASY XIV: A Realm Reborn, FINAL FANTASY XIV: Heavensward and FINAL FANTASY XIV: Stormblood!





	1. Dusk of an Era: Cartenau

**Author's Note:**

> I would like to welcome you to my very first FINAL FANTASY XIV fanfcition. This is not the story of MY Warrior of Light, but one that I would like to tell. But without further ado:  
> I wish you a lot of fun with the prologue and I hope, to be able to entertain you with this story. 
> 
> Please enjoy!
> 
> ~ Usagi

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The immnent battle of Cartenau might decide the fate of all of Eorzea. What difference could one meager healer make ..?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Welcome to my story and please enjoy the ride!  
> (This is but the prologue ;) )

The skies were dark. Not because it was night, but because the clouds were shielding everything. Only a few drops of sunlight made it to the surface of Hydaelyn. Within the grey skies, thunder and lighting struck occasionally.

But there was no rain. Rain would have been a nice change of pace.

Only wind, thunder and lighting. Dark grey clouds and the howling wind. It was almost strong enough, to unearth trees. But only almost. For now it was still strong enough, to blow branches across the field, that would occasionally hit one of the few sheeps, that were still left in the area. Poor things.

The dark light gave everything a greyish hue. The grass, tree bark, the orange leaves.

Nothing but the singing shards of Mor Dhona defied the chaos. They stood strong and unwavering against the dark skies, shining their icy blue and almost neon orange against the heavens.

And there it was. Right above us.

Dalamud.

Hydaelyns second moon.

It looked like it was trying to escape the clouds grasp, but we knew it wasn't being held back by . It wasn't slow either. That's simply how it looked to us small creatures down, grounded. With nowhere to run.

We had fought and we had fought hard. We had killed him. That damned Legatus of the VIIth imperial legion.

Nael van Darnus.

We had watched him dissipate and float away. Right into Dalamud.

Was this his work again? Should I have stopped him from ... floating away? Could I have?

Wait.

Was this my and my friends fault? Did defeating the bastard who called the moon down upon us maybe even speed things up?! But how-

I felt a heavy hand on my shoulder and raised my gaze from my own shivering ones.

"Do not look so grim, child."

The words belonged to my old friend and mentor Haerwaen, a Sea Wolf Roegadyn from Limsa Lominsa. He wore his new Maelstrom uniform with pride and tipped his hat.

"This may look bad at the moment, but do not forget: There will be a dawn at the end of this." The reddish moustache on his grey skin shivered a bit and I believed to see his signature smile beneath it. But I could only guess, since I had never stood eye to eye with him - Haerwaen was almost two heads taller than me.

And I? I wasn't an ax wielding Roegadyn like him. I wasn't a beautiful Elezen like our bow woman Hapane. I wasn't a nimble master of the arcane arts like our Plainsfolk friend Sosoloyo. Nor was I a beautiful fist fighter like Bohquh'ir, a meek Miqo'te.

I was just ... a small Hyur girl dressed in white robes, clasping my simple wooden staff. Even today, on our (probably) last day in this world, I wore my chin long blonde hair in a simple white headband. Hapane had placed it there before we left the camp this morning - or had it been this morning? I didn't remember. Or couldn't. What I meant to say was, that I hadn't been myself for weeks. Ever after I was told, that we wouldn't make it.

Nobody could stop Dalamuds fall.

Nobody.

Not even the brilliant Louisoix Leveilleur. He who was called the greatest mage of our age. He stood tall, only a few feet away from us a top a small cliff, looking over the fields of Cartenau.

But it wasn't just me and my friends down here either. All the adventurers of the land had assembled when he had called them to arms. To defend their home Eorzea not only from the dooming fall of Dalamud, but also the remnants of the VIIth imperial legion. Without Nael van Darnus showing the way, we had assumed they would become a bunch of headless chickens. But enough of them had retained their cool to fall back in line and actually pose a threat to us.

And that's where we, the adventurers, came in. The armies of the grand companies were with us, but we would be the vanguard. The hundreds, maybe thousands of warriors and magicians. All of them ready to give their life to protect their home. And me. A shy conjurer ...

Suddenly, I heard a booming sound.

A small piece of Dalamud had gotten loose and was crashing down onto the ground where we stood. As it fell faster and faster, it started to glow a dark red and a whizzing sound pierced our ears.

Quickly I whirled my staff around and cast a protective spell upon everyone whom I could reach, especially my friends.

But before the piece of Dalamud could it the ground, a white blast struck it mid-air. It crumbled and its tiny pieces were blown away with the wind.

"Well done. You-," I could hear Haerwaen start a sentence, but the sound of horns was too loud.

Someone at the front of our unit was shouting something. I couldn't hear what they were saying. I was shivering and could hear my own speed up heart beat in my ears.

A loud and angry yell. And we charged forward.

I tried not to stumble over my long robes. They had not been crafted with battles in mind, I figured. The sound of clashing metal told me that the front rows had already reached the enemy. I couldn't have thought less of the imperials, but at least I couldn't call them cowards. They hadn't run. They didn't hide or try to survive this ... calamity unscathed. They were angry. And they were going to make us pay.

My friends were fighting as I had never seen them fight before.

Hapane let loose barrages of arrows into the enemies folds. I almost feared, she wouldn't have any more after a while. But then I saw her pluck some from corpses - friend and foe alike.

Our thaumaturge Sosoloyo was sending down flaming balls of fire and explosions where he could. And as soon as he had cast a spell, he fled his post to reposition and cast again.

Bohquh'ir was different: He faced his enemies straight forward, no hiding. He danced around them - kidney punch, uppercut, left hook and the imperials fell like flies.

But none of them could match Haerwaen. He brought down his axe with his full force, cleaving soldiers in two with one swing, all the while keeping five of them occupied at once.

There was no time to think or ponder on the best step. I had fought alongside them for long enough to know their strengths and weaknesses.

Keep a regenerative spell on Haerwaen.

Benediction on Bohquh'ir and Hapane.

Sosoloyo - where was Sosoloyo?

"Behind you - do you have some healing for me," the almost laughing voice of the Lalafell asked me from behind. Even in all the chaos he still had the guts to enjoy himself.

We made our way through the enemies ranks. They had scattered rather quickly after the first assault and us adventurers had at least one advantage: We didn't fight like soldiers. Our movements were unpredictable, our determination unwavering. Something, a simple soldier could never have.

Tridents clashed with imperial gunblades, shields repelled shots and magic tore appart the huge reapers the empire deployed against us.

With the help of the armies of the grand companies we pushed forward against the leaderless VIIth legion.

Smoke from explosions, bombs and gunblades engulfed us partially. I sometimes glimpsed up, towards the sky. A huge airship was looming in the distance. Why were they not helping their men on the ground? Were they too afraid of being hit by Dalamud, when it finally crashed onto Eorzea? Would they really send their own comrades to death like this?

Dalamud. The shining bright red ball of fire in the sky. I squinted my eyes. Did I really see gold glooming lines on it?

A scream from my left flank pulled me back to the ground. Hapane was laying on the ground, the right half of her body charred and red.

I quickly ran over, knelt down and started to cast a healing spell. My gaze was fixed onto her still form. I did not feel the heat building up behind me.

My cast finished right when two arms grabbed and tore me away from my friends side. Right before a second explosion hit were I had been sitting.

"Let ... go ..." I managed to press out. My ears were ringing.

The arms were still wrapped around me, holding me tight. But when I pushed against them, they let go easily. Too easily. I got up and stared down at a familiar person to me. Bohquh'ir.

His whole backside had been scorched. I could see his spine and even the neck of the ribcage. My body turned around almost on it's own. "Hapane ... Hapane, quick I-" But where Hapane had lain just a second ago, only a huge black crater was left.

With shivering fingers, I turned back, as a bright light lit up next to me. One of the reapers was charging a new shot. Aimed right at me.

Tears were streaming down my face, from all the sadness and self-hate for letting my friends die. From the burning heat of nearby flames and the biting smell of scorched flesh, bone and hair. But I was ready - what was there to loose. I could already hear the all to familiar buzzing.

Instead of the awaited explosive sound and the hot searing feeling, I heard a loud yell. And the crash of metal on metal.

In the next moment, someone dragged me to the side by my still shaking hand.

"What are you doing?!"

A familiar voice, familiar hands pulling on my robes.

"Sosoloyo .... They ... they are gone ... I ... I-"

"Now is not the time," he kept on tugging, "pull yourself together! We will mourn them later!"

I dried my eyes with my left sleeve and shook my head. A quick wave of my staff and protect was recast on my two living friends. With a stern look on my face, I raised my only weapon and send my strongest healing magic to Haerwaen, who was relentlessly working his way through the metal of the garlean war machine.

Sosoloyo got to work too and when Haerwaen had finally cut the reaper to bits, the mage froze it over.

"See, this is how it's done," he ellbowed me in the side, a confident smirk on his lips. His eyes were telling a different story though.

Haerwaen quickly made his way towards us. He slowly nodded to his fallen friends, before placing his free hand on my shoulder.

"Let's talk later. You are doing good work here."

I nodded.

The battle around us had slowed down. Most of the heated confrontations were further south. After healing up and recharching our mana, we headed there. There were fires still burning everywhere on the fields. Exploding ceruleum tanks set dead bodies and plant life alike on fire. We heard the screams of some people burning. But we headed forward. There still was a goal to reach.

* * *

 

But before we could reach our allies in the front, the light around us changed. A blue hue replaced the blood red .

I raised my gaze towards the sky, just in time to see a huge part of Dalamud fall down and crash only a hundret meters in front of us. The booming sound was accompanied by a dust cloud, which made it so that I could not distinct friend from foe and a shock wave send us all to the ground.

As the dust finally settled, my eyes searched the heavens and fell upon Dalamud. The moon was lighting up from within, the golden light I had seen before now engulfing almost its entirety.

Though, only for a brief moment before almost explodingly expanding, as something from within shoved the parts of the moon aside.

Blinding white light.

And a deep, low growl of humongous creature.

Two wings of blazing red unfolded into the night sky. With one swing they cleared the heavens of the clouds, that had been blocking all light for weeks and I could almost see the stars. Until a deafening roar send the pieces of Dalamud finally down onto the ground.

My ears were ringing again, as I tried to make out anything within the bright light in the sky. Sosoloyo and Haerwaen were standing right next to me, as I pulled myself up, starring at the chaos around them. Like me they were terrified and in awe at the same time.

Another roar and a huge winged shadow escaped the red and gold rain of smaller shards, that were almost floating in the sky. Another flap of its wings and thousands of shootingstars appeard behind it, following its path across Eorzea and destroying everything, where they fell.

All I could do was watch.

This ... thing was far too old. Too powerful for me to even consider going up against it. So all I did, was watch it bring the seventh calamity to our home.

* * *

 

The deafening sounds, blinding lights. Screams all around us. Eorzeans and Garleans fleeing the battle field in uther shock and terror. But my eyes were trained on the entity, soaring our skies.

It turned, sending more and more of these shooting stars down. More explosions. And finally, it targeted us.

I saw them falling. They would hit Cartenau for sure.

This was it.

Or so I thought.

But Louisoix Leveilleur had other plans for us. With a swift movement, he cast a protective shield big enough to hide all of Uld'ah beneath it.

The missiles destroyed it within an instant, reducing themselfes to nothing but sparks.

Only now, we got a look at our death bringing opponent.

While Louisoix was trying to bring the shield back up, the huge dragon slowed and almost floated down to meet the old man eye to eye. As it unfolded it's wings, it roared once again, giving everything and everyone a full view of it's massive form, black spiked scales, blood red eyes and mountain destroying claws.

The moment only lasted for an instant.

Twelve pillars of radiant blue light shot up against the heavens, encumbering Eorzea within it's almost comforting shine.

Twelve titanius glowing weapons formed, swarming the creature, before plunging into its body and forming an icy blue sphere around it.

Again, only for a moment.

With another swing of his wings, the dragon escaped from his temporary prision, seemingly unphased by it, a huge golden ball of energy forming above it's head.

I will never forget the sight of it. Of the beast collecting the energy of millions of lifes worth of aether, engulfing us in the deep red light.

Then, a sudden white light arose around me.

And then nothing.

Nothing

Nothing

Nothing

Until -

_Hear ..._

_Feel ..._

_Think ..._


	2. The Seventh Umbral Era

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> How do you deal with a rather bad case of memory loss? How do you figure out, who you are and where you belong? And what do you answer, when people want you to help them storm a garlean castrum?
> 
> ~ The events of the story throughout A Realm Reborn ~

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you so much for reading further than just the prologue! The following chapter is a partial recap of the events from A Realm Reborn through the Warrior of Lights eyes.

Let's be completely honest with each other: Memories are a tricky thing. Sometimes you just think you remember things in a certain way. But when you actually get confronted with it, it's completely different.

Let me elaborate:

Some days, I would enter Gridania from the Bentbranch and be entirely puzzled. To the left I found - as always and as the builders intended - the Carline Canopy with the adventurer's guild. However, to the right should have been a route upwards. But there was none! Instead of the beaten path, that I felt like I had walked so many times, there was a rather broad one leading the way up towards ... Drumrolls please: the aetheryte plaza! Another thing, which should not be there. Like, at all. Last time I checked, it had been at the other side of the city-state. Or was it..?

As stated: Memories are a tricky thing. And I seemed to have problems with those a lot.

I had only arrived in Gridania a few weeks before via carriage. And - oh boy - that ride had been wild already:

Why was I in the carriage? I have no idea.

I shared it with the carter (who let one of his employees do the "carting") and a pair of young Elezen twins. While those two were rather silent, the carter offered me a drink and started talking to me. My head already felt like I have had a few sips too much before. I declined the drink and solemnly reacted to his antics. And again, it could have been the thing in his bottle, but I swear I saw a bunch of flying balls of fluff with pink bobbles on their heads passing by.

Finally arriving in Gridania, I was lost. I just simply could not remember, why I had taken a carriage to get there. Or where I came from, for a fact. My feet though seemed to know where to go. They carried me swiflty through the entrance of the Carline Canopy. At least in there, it looked somewhat familiar. I even knew the proprietress. However, I simply couldn't remember, where I had met her before. This ... rather embarrassing encounter would only be the first of a bunch coming for me. Oh, if I had only known ...

But Miounne only smiled. She could not help me find out about why I was there, but she offered me her support to get started in Gridania nonetheless: She helped me get accepted into the lancer's guild and gave me a place to sleep at night for no cost. All she wanted was for me to help her and her associates out occasionally.

And since I couldn't remember it, she even helped me choose a name.

"Until you regain your memory," she winked at me and wrote the name down in her ledger.

And everything after that? Just a blur of travelling the lands, many more awkward meetings and heated battles against ferocious beasts.

I think I even joined a cult or something. The leader was a young Hyur woman, just like me. Her name was Minfillia and she was kind and gentle, welcoming me and introducing the rest of the group: Another young Hyur woman with a mask and helmet called Yda, the male lalafell thaumaturge Papalymo, the female Miqo'te Y'Shtola, a reserved Elezen man they called Urianger and Tataru, a young Lalafell woman and the receptionist of their base. And one of the two Elezen twins I had seen on my trip to Gridania. I am not sure, but I think his name was Alphi- .... Alphi ... Alphinaud. Only people, who hate other people, call their child Alphinaud.

The one who had invited me though, was a Hyur male called Thancred. Thancred Waters. A huge flirt. But a kind one anyways.

He asked me to join the so-called "Scions of the Seventh Dawn" because of my ability (or rather curse) to see flashes of other peoples lifes. He called it the "Echo", I called it a headache. And since it apparently enabled me to fight the beast tribes summoned gods, they send me out to battle these "Primals". I bested three of them: The Amalj'aas flaming god Ifrit, the earth shattering Titan, summoned by the kobolds, and Garuda, the bird like lady the Ixal served.

In between missions, I would mostly listen and try to put together the information I got presented with. But as I said, it was all just a blur. And while I saw the past of other people, I never saw anything that could have helped me regain my own memory. The Echo never showed me anything from my own life. It didn't even help me figure out my name.

However, while I was out and about, the Garlean Empire seized their opportunity and raided the headquarters of the Scions. They left a blood bath and my friends were gone with no trace to follow. It took us longer than I would like to admit, to free them. But we did it. Together with my remaining friends, I disguised myself as an imperial soldier and we infiltrated one of their strongholds: Castrum Centri in Mhor Dhona.

Though, we didn't only free our friends. We also discovered a new threat: Gaius van Baelsar, the so-called Black Wolf and Imperial Legatus of the XIVth Legion of the Garlean army. He had come into possession of a rather ... unsettling power.

The Ultima Weapon.

* * *

 

An ancient biotechnological tool of mass destruction. Initially constructed thousands of years ago by the fallen Allagan Empire. And its power seemed limitless.

I do not want to imagine what would have happened, if we hadn't freed Minfillia and the others. With the weapon let loose upon the unexpecting Eorzea. But thanks to her heroic and rousing speech to the leaders of the Eorzean Alliance from Gridania, Limsa Lominsa and Uld'ah, they rallied their forces.

While they would assault a few of the other Garlean settlements in their lands, I was to lead a band of adventurers and storm Castrum Meridianum.

I still felt somewhat numb. I still had no idea, who I was - my brain was freaking mess after all. But what could I do? My ... friends? My friends were counting on me and leading a group of scruffy adventurers into battle couldn't be that hard, could it?

Spoilers: It wasn't.

We almost rushed through the Castrum and defeated any enemy in our path.

The only thing left to do, was destroy the Ultima Weapon.

And that's what I did.

I fought it in a long and hard battle. First the Black Wolf on his own, then him actually piloting the weapon. It was a bloody mess.

Really, after that fight, all I craved was a bath to get rid of the sweat, blood and dirt all over my body and armor. And maybe a warm comfy bed. Nevertheless, it was far from over.

Thancred was there. The only friend we couldn't recover at Castrum Centri. Apparently, some stupid entity actually had the nerve to possess him.

Out of all the people I had met, Thancred Waters had been the last I would have chosen to possess to infiltrate the enemies ranks. But maybe that's exactly why they chose him.

The thought of some otherworldly entity trying to stay in character by impersonating Thancred flirting with everything on two legs with boobs though ... I almost had a laughing fit, standing in the middle of ceruleum, fire and the broken parts of the defeated Ultima Weapon. My broken ribs did not respond to my laughter all that well though.

Sadly, I had already used much of my power. Simply standing on my own two feet demanded all my concentration - my lance made a perfect walking stick. I would need it now though, since throwing insults at the Ascian Lahabrea would not suffice, I figured.

* * *

 

Fighting was hell.

My whole body felt as if it was on fire - my muscles burning, my skin grazed and red beneath my armor, a dull pounding in my head. My broken bones grinding and being shoved around didn't help either.

And I swung my lance. I jumped as high as I could. I avoided as many attacks as possible. I used it all. All of my remaining strength.

It was not much.

Would it be enough?

It had to be enough.

It was enough.

* * *

 

I floated through the darkness, my body as light as a feather. As my feet touched the ground, it lit up with blinding white light. Five rainbow colored crystals formed around me and a familiar voice echoed through the void:

_If thou wouldst pierce the shadows ... make thee a Blade of Light._

I felt like my newly found friends were with me. And as soon as I raised my lance one last time, it glowed crystal clear.

I was not alone ... The Scions were with me. Maybe not in a physical sense, but at least as a moral support. And together we charged at Thancreds beaten body, forcing the Ascian out and back into the void it had emerged from.

Following this rather ... exotic out of body experience, I found myself back in the real world. The Castrum around me was exploding.

For a split second, I allowed myself to close my eyes and inhale the rough scent of fire and smoke. The burning ceruleum gave off a unique scent: Somewhat coarse with a sweet note.

And for the first time since I had entered Gridania via carriage, nothing clouded my mind. No buzzing, no haze. I could form clear thoughts and felt my beaten and bloody body.

My head was my own again.

After taking in my surroundings, I discovered Thancred laying on the ground. He was still wearing the Ascians coat and didn't move.

Crossing the few meters between us with huge steps, my body reminded me, that it wouldn't endure much more. Maybe it was just because I had pushed myself over my own limits, but the pain felt so much worse compared to before. Or had the haziness in my brain protected me from the full impact of the pain?

With swift fingers, I checked Thancreds breath. It was still there, but only barely. Trying to lift him made my back give off a cracking sound and my arms were burning.

"For gods sake," I mumbled. "Why do you have to be such a hunk." I hope nobody heard that.

Out of the corner of my eye I spotted a familiar figure. Gaius van Baelsar seemed to have survived the explosion of the weapon. But I couldn't care less. As far as I was concerned, we would both be dying in here anyways. It was only a matter of time.

Or was it?

There was a loud mechanical sound and an old friend landed right next to us on the platform: The reaper, that we had stolen from the imperial army. My ally Cid and his men had rewired the machine, so that we could easily pilot it. Why would it be here though? Did it become sentient?

A grin spread across my face, as it bent down. Who cared, how it found its way here. It was a way out.

"Not today," I whispered and started to drag Thancreds unconscious, limp and especially heavy body onto the machine. He moaned a bit when I shook him to see, if he would fall off. Sadly, the reapers cockpit was only big enough for one person and I didn't have ropes to strap him down. I wasn't quite happy with him just lying there, but it had to do - there was just no time to do it right.

The machine carefully rose, as soon as I sat down in front of the control panel. It jumped down from the platform just in time, before a loud explosion beneath it destroyed the very space we had just stood on. We landed with a loud "doink" sound. The spring system creaked, but the machine was fine. I quickly grabbed Thancred - He had almost slid off.

I didn't have time to adjust though. The reaper bounced forward, while I my left arm was still slung around my unconscious buddy, the other haphazardly on the steering wheel. And the machine charged forward quickly towards a tunnel.

More explosions. Did the Garleans keep an extra stock of ceruleum? Oh boy. OH BOY!

* * *

And as it finally blew up, the pressure wave almost pushed us through the tunnel.

The reaper leaned forward, as if going for a sprint and got even faster.

I could finally put my left arm back and I heard myself cheer in between the explosions, a huge grin reaching from ear to ear.

"Come on buddy, we can do it!"

And as if it wanted to join in, the reaper blew out some steam.

We were racing against time and the elements. Fire, explosions, howling wind. It had everything the end to a good story needed.

With a quick glance, I checked if Thancred was still there.

Jepp. Jepp. Still there. Still unconscious though. Which was probably for the best, considering, that we were kind of racing against death and destruction. I couldn't use snarky comments at the moment.

Just as the flames seemed to finally reach us, the reaper jumped.

* * *

At first, I saw the night sky and its thousands of stars. Then, I heard gasps and cheers. The reaper landed. It creaked one final time, blowing more steam into the air and the motor finally died, while the Scions of the Seventh Dawn and the leaders of the Eorzean Alliance swarmed around it.

My cheeks were glowing and I could hear myself laugh wholeheartedly for the first time in months.

"Thancred! Thancred, wake up! We did it! WE ARE ALIVE!" I yelled from the top of my lungs, jumping up and down in the cockpit. The reaper wasn't an as stable ground to be jumping on though. A buzzing sound and it sank to the ground. And I almost fell off.

"Welcome home." A teary-eyed Minfillia smiled at me, as she reached out to help me get off the machine.

"Thank you - but - oh my gods," I gave her the biggest hug, "this was ... so damn crazy."

"And can you believe it," Yda crashed into us from behind and threw her arms around us, too. "Cid knew all along!"

"Knew what," I tried to gasp for air, as both of them were now holding me tight.

"That you are one of the Warriors of Light," Minfillia finally gave me some space to breath, "I cannot believe that they did not recognize you."

And I was finally aware of everybody's proud glances.

"Well ... I didn't know either ... I mean ... Hydaelyn did a really thorough job, didn't she."

My eyes searched the group and landed on Cid, who wore the biggest grin of them all. He winked: "It does explain the awkward first impressions though."

"Yeah ..." Yda finally let her arms fall from around me. Instead, she turned to the reaper, "so ... how is Thancred doing? Is he still," she held her hands up, "possessed ...?"

I shook my head, "I don't think so. He should be alright. But if a professional healer could have a look at him?" I glanced towards Y'Shtola, but Kann-E-San had already made her way to the reaper. With the help of Raubahn, she lifted Thancred off the machine and got started with some healing spells.

"But you look like you could use some healing too," Y'Shtola smiled gently, as she waved her wand. She didn't cure all my wounds, but at least I wouldn't fall over the next moment I tried to move.

"Thank you." I returned her smile and faced Minfillia again. "You knew too," It was more a statement than a question.

She nodded, wiping away some tears from her own cheek. "I did. But since you didn't seem to remember yourself, I didn't wish to trouble you."

"Well, that certainly didn't stop me," a laughing Cid joined us and gave me a knock on the back, "but it explains your confused expression."

"I'll be honest: I was confused most of the time these last months." My grin shifted towards the garlean mechanic agin. "I do remember now. Nael van Darnus. If you hadn't helped us get onto the floating islands, we would have never reached her." And with that, I simply grabbed his waist and pulled the Cid into a tight hug. "Thank you. For everything."

* * *

The celebrations kept on going through the night. It wasn't a party in a traditional sence, but more reconnection, congratulating each others performances in taking over the Castri and somebody passed a flask around. When everyone finally decided, that it was time to get at least some sleep, I took my chance and walked a few feet away from the group.

They were all here. My new friends. My new allies. And my memories.

Memories of times long gone by. When I would sit at a table in the Quicksand in Uld'ah, drinking with my friends. Haerwaen. Sosoloyo. Hapane. Bohquh'ir. Joking around, which leve to do next. Throwing loving insults at each other and getting black out drunk after a successful day in the field. Good times.

I wondered, what happened to them. Bohquh'ir had been gravely injured at Cartenau, I knew that. But I had thought, that I had saved Hapane at least. And neither Haerwaen nor Solosoyo had been in any danger, when I got teleported away.

Did they share my fate?

Had they also been teleported away and were now roaming Eorzea with no recollection of their past? I silently swore to myself, that I would find them. I needed to know. They deserved to remember, too.

I plucked my lance from my back and twirled it around. Its shaft and blade were covered in scratches and parts of the metal were chipped of, making it look like a jagged Sahagin weapon. Soon I would need a replacement.

When I arrived in Gridania, I had exchanged my old and broken conjurer's staff for it. Should I ever meet my friends again, I wouldn't be able to heal them anymore. But the lance in my hand felt so much like a part of me now. An extension of myself. As if it had always been my weapon. Maybe, I could protect them in a different way now.

Why had I chosen to become a conjurer anyways ..? That, I still did not remember.

And ... where did I come from? Had I always lived in Eorzea? Was this my home? Or was it somewhere else?

What would be my place from now on? Would I become a full member of the Scions?

So many questions. And I didn't have many answers. For now.

But there was one thing, that I finally regained.

My name.

And I silently whispered it into the night.

 


	3. An Invitation - VIIth A.E.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The Warrior of Light tries herself at doing what she wants for the first time, only to be interrupted by one Alphinaud Leveilleur. Could this be the start of a new adventure?

Navigating Mor Dhona was hell. While the northern part was still intact to a certain degree (minus Revenant's Toll having been destroyed and rebuild as a freaking fortress), I couldn't seem to remember how to get to the southern parts of it.

Or it could just be, that the southern part of Mor Dhona had become a sea of crystalized aether.

I had finally reached the land tongue of Rathefrost and was overlooking the entirety of what previously had been the most southern part of the region. It had been hit hard by the calamity and none of the beaten paths that I had known survived the incident. And of course, there was nothing to be done within the crystalized area. Otherwise, the peoples of Eorzea would have built new paths. Or at least the Garleans. After all, the former Castrum Meridianum wasn't that far away. The sign, that not even they had dared to disturb the region, was more than telling. (And the political problems that had come with time, of course. Keyword: Carteneau Reclamation Bill.)

"Damn it," I whispered to myself.

Massaging the bridge of my nose in between my eyes, I tried to think of a work around. Maybe flying down there on my chocobo could work. However, he was more floating and getting back up would be impossible. And I really wasn't equipped for a multi-day trip through an inhospitable landscape.

I had been trying to come up with an actual good idea for a few minutes, when a buzzing sound caught my attention. Turning around, I saw a few lightning elementals nervously floating up and down. They were sensing something, I assumed.

"Don't worry, I am not going anywhere," I tried to calm them down, not knowing, if they were buzzing because of me or because of something else. Maybe they didn't like people jumping off into southern Mor Dhona? Did they even understand me? I mean, people talked to animals ... do you talk to elementals too ..? This is so confusing ...

"I sure hope you will not," a familiar voice reached my ears.

I stepped back from the cliff a bit and eyed the area behind the mark of Thaliak. A familiar figure in a blue coat, white tights and over knee boots was approaching me. Alphinaud Leveilleur send me a curious smile.

"So what brings the famed Warrior of Light to one of the Eorzeas corners furthest from civilization?" He carefully avoided the lightning elementals to stand in front of me.

It was amusing to some degree: He, who held himself to such high standards and who had the body language of a seasoned leader had to look up to me. I wasn't the tallest Hyur on Hydaelyn, but that one cheeky strand of white hair, that was defying all of his attempts of his to keep it down, only reached up to my shoulders. Of course, he was still growing and in a few years' time, I would be the one looking up to him. But until that very day, I would not let it go and keep on teasing him. (Not too seriously of course. I was not a monster after all.)

"Same question, Alphinaud. What brings the commander of the Crystal Braves to this uninhabited corner of the world?" I leaned down a little to look him in the eyes, a slick grin on my face.

His cheeks seemed to take on a hunch of rosé and he stumbled back two steps, "stop teasing me, Sara. It is not fair at all."

"Indeed, it is not fair at all." I sighed, backing away, the grin on my face, "I'm sorry, Alphinaud."

"Now, tell me. Why are you here? Everybody was wondering where you went last night ..."

"I don't know. The amazing view? The sights of nature only Mor Dhona can display? Or maybe it's the solitude? Who knows?"

I turned around with hands waving towards the singing shards and sea of crystals before me, before sitting down onto the rather cold ground. Alphinaud didn't need to ask. He knew exactly why I was here. The question was how he had found me so quickly.

Following the clean up after the battle at Castrum Meridianum, I had openly voiced my desire to go back to the fields of Carteneau to look for my friends. However, Minfillia wouldn't have any of it. At first, she tried to explain to me, that it had been five years since the battle. If they were alive, they would have moved on by now. And if they had fallen that fateful night, their remains would be crystalized like everything else made of aether in the region. She assured me, that there was nothing left for me at Carteneau.

But I needed to see it myself. I needed to know for myself.

Ever since leaving the exploding Castrum a few weeks prior, I was experiencing ... flashbacks of sort. I would enter a place or see a familiar structure and suddenly see flashes of fights or hear snippets of conversations. Maybe, just maybe if I was to go to Carteneau, if I would see the battlefield again, retrace my steps ... maybe I could trigger more flashbacks. Maybe see more of that night. Maybe even trigger my echo.

But it was all for naught, as long as I could not go there. Moreover, following my conversation with Minfillia, she apparently told everyone in the Scions about my wish and they were supporting her. Even when I asked Cid, if he would help me out by flying me down with his airship: He gave me a sad smile, pat me on the back and said no.

I felt somewhat betrayed by the people, who I was supposed to trust. And of course, I knew that they were not doing it out of spite. They were simply trying to help me. But I had never asked them for anything. I had always carried out their missions as tasked and I would die for each one them. But them declining my one and only plea hurt. It really did.

A strong wind picked up and I pulled my knees to my chest, hugging them.

"Alphinaud ... I want to see them. I want to know what happened to them."

"It's not your fault," I felt his hand on my left shoulder and turned towards him. He was smiling with a hint of sadness, "the events of this night are still a mystery to us. We don't know what happened."

"But that's what I want to find out! I was there! If somebody knows where to start searching, it's me! But-"

"Sara ..."

I looked at him, almost pleading. "Sorry. I know you are just trying to help me."

He shook his head and set down next to me. "There is really no need to apologize. I do understand how you must feel. After the calamity, all me and my sister wanted, was to find out, what happened to grandfather."

"Right ... I tend to forget, that Louisoix was your grandfather ..." My eyes slowly fell back onto the crystal sea before me. We were quiet for a short moment. "How come you are not up and about, trying to rush down there?"

"Well ... I lost him five years ago. It was hard back then. It got easier over time. Though," now it was Alphinauds turn to sigh, "my sister though just couldn't seem to shake the thoughts."

"Alisaie, right?"

"Yes."

"She didn't want to let him go ..?"

"It's more that she," and the young Elezen thought for a moment, seemingly conflicted about how he should put it, "I mean ... you met her. She is not happy with Eorzeas leadership and it was hard for her to understand, why grandfather would sacrifice himself for them. I think." He paused weighing his head from left to right. "If I think about it ... The two of you would probably get along really well."

I chuckled, "how come?"

"You are both headstrong, determined ..." and he slowly scooted away from me, "really cynical at times."

"Are we now," I laughed. "Or is it the fact, that we love to tease you?" I tapped his arm with my elbow, giggling like an idiot.

Alphinaud, the sometimes stuck up and awkward dork, always knew, what to say or do, to cheer me up. And simply the act, of him scooting over in fear of me retaliating his comment with a punch, was enough. I didn't even have time to look at his confused face, as I was trying to hold myself together.

"Well, this is awkward," he didn't seem sure, what my reaction meant, "I am glad ... that you are happy?"

"... sorry. I'm so sorry, but you were just too cute."

He shrugged, "if you say so." And a confident smile grew on his face. "Shall we go back to the Rising Stones?"

"Yeah, let's go back."

I almost jumped onto my feet and pat away some of the dirt on my armor. "I'm sure, Minfillia has more things for me to do ... That's why you are here, isn't it?" Turning towards him, I held a hand out to help him up.

"Surely she would grant you some rest. After all, you only just helped reclaim the Stone Vigil. "

My brows popped up. "Are we talking about the same Minfillia?"

"By the gods Sara ... Your sarcasm. But no, I am not here in Minfillias name," he grabbed my hand and I gladly pulled him onto his feet, "thank you." He stretched his arms. "No, our presence has been requested at a rather special audience."

If my eyebrows could have gone even higher, they would have faded beneath my hairline.

"Dearest Alphinaud, I need you to be more specific. A special audience? Our presence?"

"Indeed ... you see ..." and he seemed giddy with excitement, "someone of high authority from Ishgard wishes to speak to us!"

"Uhm ... You, I get. But why would they wish to talk to me," my eyebrows seemed to vanish beneath my hairline, "do they need to take back another vigil? How many of those are there? Is this a recurring job I have to do, 'cause if so-"

"Sara - stop. Please." Alphinaud's grin had turned into a reassuring smile. "I am certain they have heard of your many great deeds and simply wish to thank you for the aid. Moreover, I would appreciate your company."

I sighed. "Fine. I'll just stand behind you, being the moral support as always."

"You'll be fine, I know it."

"Of course," I gave him a slick grin and pat him on the head, "I have the commander of the Crystal Braves with me."

* * *

 

Travelling from Mor Dhona to Coerthas was not an issue.

I called my trusty chocobo up and had Alphinaud sit behind me. He had wrapped his arms around my waist and I could hear him say "oh dear oh dear oh dear" all the way up to Camp Dragonhead. When arriving there, he almost couldn't let go of me, shivering, with his arms interlocked around my waist with his legs tightly around my chocobos midsection. I wasn't sure, if the ride had proven to be a bit too much for the young commander or if he was simply cold.

Of course, before taking our leave at the Rising Stones, we had equipped ourselves with coats, gloves and warm hats. But while Alphinaud simply grabbed what was available for him, I had taken a few minutes to ponder on my outfit. I would be meeting an Ishgardian official. This could mean reopening diplomatic relations with the city state on a grander scale. And I certainly didn't wish for them to think the "famed Warrior of Light" - as Alphinaud put it - to be a girl in squalid clothes, badly maintained armor and generally looking like I had just crawled out of a sinkhole of a dungeon, after bathing in the blood of my enemies (even though, I probably just did or was about to). Alphinaud was fine, he wore his usual outfit, simply with a warm layer atop. But that just wouldn't do for me.

It was Tataru, who put an end to my not so subtle way of delaying. She told me, to simply wear the armor; I had gotten from my teacher, Ser Alberic. But since it's midsection was a tad bit too revealing for her taste, she handed me a warm but simple coat in azure.

"To match your eyes and title, Sara," she proudly smiled at me, "and now: up, up! You don't want to be late to your meeting! And don't forget: You are officially the Azure Dragoon of Ishgard! They named you and if that doesn't count for something, I don't know what would!"

Alphinaud seemingly mouthed a "thank you" to her, as we were leaving the headquarters of the Scions. And as a tiny retaliation, I had chosen the most snowy and rocky road I knew to Camp Dragonhead.

Thinking about it, it was probably my fault that two knights had to lift him from the birds back.

It was late afternoon already. The knights of the camp were going about their business with a bit of snow covering the familiar dark stone of the buildings.

"Are you alright," I asked him. He was more wobbling than walking and I felt a bit bad for him.

"It will be alright," he pressed out between his shivering teeth, "there is a warm fire in there, isn't there?"

"I don't think Lord Haurchefant would let us enter an important meeting without warming us up and serving us some hearty stew." I put an arm around my almost frozen comrade. "Come on; let's get this over with, shall we?"

Entering the familiar hall of the camp, we were greeted with a cheer: Lord Haurchefant Greystone, the leader of the knights dispatched to Camp Dragonhead, was a tall Elezen man, with hair as grey as his name. As usual, he was clad in his regular armor (did he ever take it off?) and more than happy to welcome us once again. He chuckled at Alphinauds frozen state, before helping us warm up at the fire. Though, I didn't need to warm up myself. Haurchefant's greeting had been more than enough to get my body to heat up. I just really hoped Alphinaud had not heard it. The poor lad was but sixteen!

The envoy from Ishgard had only arrived a few minutes before us and as soon as Alphinaud was able to speak without his teeth rattling, we decided to finally make our way to the prepared meeting room.

I was the first to enter. A fire was burning in the back, while torches lit up the room. It was rather cozy and when he entered, Haurchefant took my coat with a wink and put it on a hanger on the wall.

"Have faith, my friend. You need only state your case with confidence and clarity." The reassuring tone in his voice was - well - reassuring. His eyes though got stuck at my midsection for a moment, before I crossed my arms in front of it. I couldn't blame him for eying me though: The physical training and fighting had transformed my rather slim and undefined White Mage body into a dense mass of muscles.

"I would hate to disappoint you, but today, I shall not be the one talking," I tucked my blonde hair behind my ear to keep it out of my face. I would not be wearing my helmet when taking part in an official meeting - that would be just rude. "I will leave it all to you, Alphinaud."

The young Elezen looked at me with confidence in his eyes and a reply on his lips, just as the door opened again. With a gust of wind, two tall figures entered the room: An Elezen male with ebony hair, dressed in some sort of a blue parade armor, followed by a woman with short platin blonde hair, herself clad in a knight's armor.

The Elezen was the one to speak first.

"I am the envoy from Ishgard, Commander Aymeric of the Temple Knights. Master Alphinaud. On this occasion, we thank you for meeting with us in accordance with our request for negotiation."

Oh great, it shot through my head, this is going to be ... fun ...

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you for bearing with me until here! The preamble, from here on out it's where it's getting "interesting". When doing my research for the story of the following quests (patch 2.4-2.5), I was rather disturbed, to be honest. I cannot remember getting through basically three unrelated questlines before the end of ARR. A less occupied mind than Minfillias might realize that it is not wise to make one person do EVERYTHING for them. (Though, I do understand why it was implemented from a game design stand point.)  
> I need to see, how to work this out for the story.
> 
> Thank you for sticking with me till here, the next chapter will drop (hopefully) soon! 
> 
> Lots of Love
> 
> ~ Usagi


	4. Vishap - VIIth A.E.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> A spy in the eorzean alliance, interferences at Whitebrim Front, Lady Ice Heart at the doorstep and a dravanian invasion about to crush Ishgard. There is just no time for a full nights sleep - or is there?

The booming sound of the canons rang in my ears. The smells of gunpowder, blood and burning flesh hung low in the air, caught in the light mist that had been hanging on the grey stone bridge connecting the Coerthan central highlands with Ishgard. 

It was early morning and I had been fighting atop the so called Steps of Faith through the night. Together with a bunch of adventurers I knew from one of my tavern adventures in Limsa Lominsa, I  had taken it unto myself to help out the seemingly helpless city Ishgard. Their wards had failed. A huge host of dragons attacked them. 

And of course: I had been send to help out. Who else. 

I quickly twirled my spiked lance around and thrust it into a wyrms eye. It twitched for a second, before falling to the ground with a loud thud. 

It seemed like we had finally fought off the most of them and I moved the visor of my helmet up to catch my breath. 

How had I gotten here again? Just in general: How the hell did I always manage to get myself into situations which deprived me of my precious sleep? 

Alphinaud. It was definitely Alphinauds fault. If he only hadn't asked me to join him in that cursed audience. 

It had been fun. 

Not.

* * *

 

After the exchanging a few standard pleasantries with Alphinaud, the ishgardian envoy had turned to me.

"Speaking of reputations. Yours towers over us all. Does it not?"

He looked at the woman behind him, who gave a simple answer: "It does indeed, Lord Commander."

Oh wow, I thought, Haurchefant really is the anomaly here: Ishgardians do have a certain ... rather formal way of speaking. At least, when speaking to us.

I just hoped, my face didn't betray my thoughts.

"I am not to proud to admit that I have followed your activities with an interest bordering on fascination. Full glad was I to learn that you would be joining us."

My face heat up in an instant. I could almost hear Alphinaud say something like, "see, you are even known in the most recluse corners of the world, my friend." Thank the gods he didn't say anything like that. The attention had come so suddenly, that all my other thoughts seemed to have vanished into thin air. Except for the sight of a smiling Lalafell lady: "And don't forget: You are officially the Azure Dragoon of Ishgard!"

"I believe it is my turn to thank you, Ser Aymeric," I could hear myself say in a similar formal tone to his. One, that I hadn't heard myself use ever before in my life. "If I remember correctly, your signature can be found on the document, granting me the title of Azure Dragoon. You have my thanks."

Really, all that I hoped to happen was, that nobody realized how nervous I truly was. But if I was honest with myself, at least Alphinaud and the unusually perceptive Haurchefant were probably well aware ...

But the Lord Commander simply nodded and moved on. "Indeed. Now then, shall we begin?"

Thankfully, I was allowed to sit down for what followed. If I had stood any longer, my knees - now seemingly made of pudding (how were they strong enough to support me jumping in the air when fighting???) - would have given in. Why was I this nervous? I had taken part in other political discussions before. I never liked it, but it hadn't been as nerve wrecking before. What was different now?

Maybe, a tiny voice in the back of my head whispered, maybe it's because this meeting is really important. If everything goes according to our plans, we might be able to rekindle a long lost connection to Ishgard. Even, if it was only a small step, it could lead to huge changes. But let's take one step at a time and focus on the task at hand: Not looking utterly ridiculous while being the most sophisticated and well-mannered version of myself.

And that's what I did: I sat up straight, my arms crossed in front of me, carefully listening to all that was said: Alphinauds plea for Ishgard to return to the fold, Ser Aymeric "respectfully disagreeing". When they raised the topic of House Fortemps helping Revenant's Toll, my eyes flashed to Haurchefant. Meeting his gaze I got the feeling, that he had not anticipated the topic either.

At first, it seemed like the Holy See of Ishgard would not tolerate any more shipments to the "foreign power" – as the knight phrased it. With almost the same breath though, he continued, that he could assure the continuation of the shipments. Apparently, the Lord Commander of the temple Knights wasn't powerful enough to reopen official diplomatic relations with Eorzea, but if we were to do something for him in return, he could at least help to keep Revenant's Toll on it's feet.

His wish in return wasn't too demanding either: We were to keep an eye on the Keeper of the Lake.

My head started spinning as he brought up the topic: The Keeper of the Lake was a huge "monument" in the middle of Silvertear lake in Mor Dhona. Fifteen years prior, a huge battle had taken place there. The 14th legion under the lead of Nael van Darnus (that prick) had invaded Eorzea with their airships, flying directly across the lake. Beneath the waters though, the wyrmking Midgardsormr had slumbered. The protector of the place. And he did not take kindly to the invaders crossing above. He rose from his sleep and called the Dravanian horde, his children to aid. A huge battle ensued, in which the wyrmking tangled around the humongous flagship Agrius and blasted it with his fiery breath. The Agrius fell. But the exploding ceruleum tanks damaged Midgarsormr, too. Both defeated, the wyrmking dead, they sunk into Silvertear lake. Entangled to this day, the monument had become known as the Keeper of the Lake.

I had seen it many times crossing the barren lands of Mor Dhona. But I couldn't actually imagine the wyrm rising again. It was dead, wasn't it? It's corpse decomposing within the lake, ever so slowly sinking deeper and deeper into the dark waters surrounding it.

Before I could ask my question, the door suddenly burst open. Haurchefant was the first to react: "What is the meaning of this?" He was up on his feet, giving the intruder a rather irritated look.

"My lord, pardon my intrusion! This is an emergency! The heretics and Lady Iceheart-"

And I was on my feet, too.

"Lord Haurchefant, I believe that would be my cue." I decided to address him with his title in the presence of his superior.

My friend and current host simply nodded to me, before turning to the Lord Commander. "Ser Aymeric, we beg you pardon, but this matter must be addressed right at this moment. For too long have those cowards eluded our grasp. This might be our chance!"

The ishgardian envoy did not even raise an eyebrow. He seemed rather familiar with the issue at hand. "Please do. This Lady Iceheart and her group have made quite a name for themselves already. I would like to meet her. And I believe, an introduction to our homes justice system would be in order"

While Haurchefant answered, I was already at the door. Leaving my coat behind, I simply grabbed my trusted lance and asked the knight for directions.

Alphinaud hastily said his goodbyes and followed me into the cold. He was already talking to me about the incident. But for once, I didn't listen. As soon as the door closed, I let out a loud sigh and buried my face in some snow.

"... Sara? What are you doing?"

"This ... this was so. Freaking. Hard." I groaned into the palms of my hand, trying to get a hold of myself. My heart beat in my ears and I could swear, the snow didn't just melt on my face, but evaporated.

"Sorry Alphinaud ... This took all my self restrain. I didn't like the way he talked down on us. As if Eorzea was nothing but a nuisance to be used." Shaking my head, I exhaled. "Alright. Ser Knight," I turned to the armoured Elezen who had just so rudely interrupted our meeting, "where to?"

* * *

A loud sound pulled me out of my thoughts. 

"Another wave is incoming! Prepare to fight," an ishgardian knight yelled at us adventurers. 

I closed my visor again and finally pulled my lance out of my latest preys skull. Looking around, I spotted some of my more familiar allies: A young blonde Miqo’te with a similar skillset to mine and her plate armoured Hyur boyfriend. 

"Shia, Izekyu! Get you friends further back on the bridge! If the Dravanians decide, they don't need to walk all the way from the gate to the city, I need you to greet them and kindly show them the way out!"

"Which is down the sides of the bridge, right? Preferably dead?" Shia's furry tail was wagging left and right in excitement. I would never understand, how she could just leave that bushy thing unarmoured, when others were loosing limbs left and right. Then again, it was as good of a distraction as anything. 

"Alright, let's go then," Izekyu nodded, while cleaning his bloody sword on a piece of cloth. "Have you seen the others?"

I shook my head, "no idea where they went. Maybe they fell of the bridge?"

"Don't say things like that," Shia frowned and formed two cups around her mouth with her hands: "This is your free company master speaking! Role call! Tsuki, Olga, Nokto, Lekja! Attention"

When she turned around, we heard four different people yell back at her. 

"I think we found them," Izekyu grinned and gave me a quick bow, "we shall see you later then. Good speed!"

And the group was off towards the middle of the bridge. 

When they were gone, I silently sighed and sat down onto the body of the dragon I had just slain. 

I was just so ... tired. 

* * *

And I had been for a while: The days following my introduction to the ishgardian envoy were tiring. 

At first, we tried to stop lady ice heart. But she eluded us again and again. I finally managed to track her down, only to watch her transform (!) into the ice primal Shiva. But before that, I had been helping to track more than one traitor: One in the midst of the ishgardian forces stationed at Whitebrim Front and the so called "Ivy", who was relaying information from within the eorzean alliance to Garlemald. And all of it combined with always being on my best and most professional behaviour in front of our new possible ally and key to Ishgard (Ser Aymeric de Borel), the Grand Marshall of the Crystal Braves (Ilberd Faere) and our new friends from Doma (Yugiri Mistwalker). 

Minfilia had also invited another archon from Sharlaya to the Rising Stones: Moenbryda Wilfsunnwyn, a very open and friendly woman, who made our stuck up talking encyclopaedia Urianger blush like a young maiden. But we lost her only a few days after her arrival. She had been so nice. Kind. And a welcome change in companion. As much as I loved the Scions... none of them knew, how to properly wind down. But one of the first things we talked about, was going on a holiday at Costa del Sole, after she had done her work for the Scions. 

We would never go. 

But neither was Nabriales. (Not that he wanted to.) One down. How many more to go, I couldn't say. But was it worth Moenbryda life? No. No, it wasn't. And it had been Urianger's reaction, that broke my heart. 

And then ... there was the small inconvenience that had occurred, when I faced the keeper of the lake. I had fought his ghost..? And defeated it? Only for him to  dampen my connection to Hydaelin: He had stripped me of the blessing of light.

I probably should have told the Scions. But I just couldn't. I didn't have the courage to tell them, that their most powerful asset had been weakened. And to be honest: With everything going on, there had not really been a moment. 

For the first time in over two weeks of fighting and travelling Eorzea, I was just laying down on my bed in the Rising Stones. I had scarcely used it since we moved here. It was in one of the rooms to the back. As with all of the Rising Stones, the walls and floor were dark grey stone. The air was cold and I smelled fresh wood. Probably the scent from the renewed oaken door. 

To make it a bit cosy, me and my roommates Y'Shtola and Yda had put a fluffy carpet on the ground. Each of us had their own corner of the room: 

Y'Shtola had the one in the back to the left. It wasn't decorated much, but she used the space for some bookcases, which she had filled to the brim. On her nightstand, she had a cactus. The one plant, her absence couldn't possibly kill, she joked. 

Yda on the other hand, had put up coloured carpets at the walls of her corner, opposite from Y'Shtolas. They reminded her of her home, Ala Mhigo. Her bookshelf contained a few fantasy novels and at the end of her bed, she stowed away clothes in a big wooden chest. 

My part of the room was filled with a weapons rack and a mannequin for my armour. A cupboard with potion bottles of all kinds and a small box with a set of common clothes. My nightstand would usually hold my helmet, if I was there to sleep. But I hadn't individualised it any further. 

The middle of the room held a table with four chairs and one last bed was on the other side. We had wanted to ask Moenbryda to stay there. But now that she was gone, we would wait for any new recruit, willing to share with the three of us. Maybe if Alphinauds sister was to join us, she would like to stay here?

I slowly pulled the covers up to my chin, turning to the side to sleep a bit. It was still only afternoon, but I needed the break. And the sleep. My feet were cold. I pulled my knees up and cuddled them. 

Alphinaud had asked me, if I wished to accompany him to his most recent audience with Ser Aymeric. But I declined. I was tired and having to put up with all the formalities would probably push me over that fine line of "too much".  I was sure, he could do it on his own. I only asked him to give the knight my best regards and my sincerest apology. 

My rhythmic breath and the warmth of the cover helped me slowly slide into a peaceful sleep. No dreams. Just warmth. Calmness. Sleep. 

I couldn't say, how long I had slept. It couldn't have been too long, since I suddenly got awoken by yelling: "Sara?! Sara are you in here?!" 

It took me a moment to realise what was going on. Blinking, I pulled myself up, my eyes still half closed. 

"... Yda..? What is going on?" I rubbed my eyes. "What time is it ..?"

"You need to come, quickly! Alphinaud is back and he said he is bringing bad tidings!" 

Yda was almost tugging on my nightshirt to get me going faster. I got up, slipped into a pair of shoes and followed her through the Rising Stones to the solar. I shivered at the absence of my blanket and almost regretted not bringing it. 

The others had already assembled when we arrived and I swear I could hear Thancred start saying something perverted concerning my outfit, but Y'Shtola elbowed him quickly. Glancing around, I spotted Ilberd, Yuyuhase, Papalymo, Alphinaud and Minfilia, too. They were all giving me a judging side eye in the vein of "sleeping on the job, are we?" If I hadn't been that tired, I would have given them a snarky comment. Instead, I crossed my arms and looked at Alphinaud.

"Well, now that we all have assembled ... I had the rather brief opportunity of a short conversation with our newfound ally, Ser Aymeric, and the other Azure Dragoon-"

"Estinien Wyrmblood?" I asked. "So he hasn't jumped in front of that dragon just yet, has he."

"He mentioned that the two of you have a history?" 

"Indeed," I yawned, "his temperament fluctuates between ice cold bastard and suicidal hot head. Kind of like you Thancred." The Hyur chuckled "And yes, we do have a history: He wanted to kill Master Alberic, I didn't let him. I didn't know what happened to him after I almost broke his lance, but apparently, he hasn't done the stupid thing yet."

 Alphinaud nodded, "he seemed to be a rather ... chipper fellow. He asked me to relay his greetings to you. Anyways: Lady Iceheart and her men have rendered the protective barrier around Ishgard useless and the city has been attacked by the dragons. They were able to repel the first wave of attackers, but it seems, that a much bigger host is approaching fast. Therefore, and I cannot believe he actually said it ..." Alphinaud took a deep breath. "Therefore he asked us to help bolster their defences and ask the grand companies for aid." 

"Even though he clearly stated, that the conflict with the Dravanians only concerned Ishgard?" Y'Shtola had raised an eyebrow. 

"I asked the same question," the young Elezen shrugged, "and he brought up a valid point: If the Dravanians were to destroy Ishgard, Coerthas would become a barren land only inhabited by the beast tribes. Until the Garleans arrive. And I believe," Alphinauds voice was stronger now, "that we cannot simply let Ishgard fall to the Dravanians. We need to support them with all we have."

A short silence befell the room. Everyone seemed deeply in thought, contemplating the situation. 

Minfilia sighed, "so this was all but a taste of what's to come ..."

"Indeed. The main host advances on Ishgard as we speak."

"... whose vaunted defences have been nullified," Papalymo chimed in, thinking deeply about the situation.

Y'Shtola nodded, "shorn of it's wards the city will bear the full force of Nidhogg's fury. "

"All those people ..." I heard Yda sigh. 

Thancred was the one, to say what we all were thinking: "Alphinaud is right. The Dravanians cannot be allowed to prevail. If Ishgard falls, all of Eorzea will suffer the consequences." 

My head was spinning. 

We would fight alongside Ishgard and the fight would be soon. In my head, I already started to go through my preparations: checking the condition of my armour and weapon, stocking up on potions and actually getting dressed before making my way to Coerthas. 

It seemed like I had been spacing out for a second, since I only heard the last part of a tiny speech Minfillia gave to me: "... pray you will walk with us to the end."

I looked at her and tried to not think about how much I just wanted to go back to bed. Lay down, sleep and not have a care for the world. For only one night. One night only. 

Instead, I smiled and nodded. "Of course, Minfillia. Have I ever let you down?"

She smiled. "For those we have lost. For those, we can yet save."

"Then it is settled," Alphinaud was showing of the biggest grin, "I shall inform the council of our intentions, and request that they contribute their own forces to the defence of Ishgard."

With this, the meeting was concluded and I rubbed my freezing arms. I was still tired, but there was no time to be. I quickly made my way back to my quarters, to gather my things.

My Drachen armour set was on display on my mannequin (I had cleaned it only the day before), but it wouldn't do this time. At least, for now. I had worn it to our previous meeting with the Ishgardian envoy - it was the official armour of the Dragoons after all. But if I was to battle actual dragons in defence of Ishgard as a member of the eorzean alliance, I would need a more sturdy set of metal to protect me. 

Carefully, I bent down and tried to grab something from under my bed. At first, I couldn't get a hold of it, but it didn't take me long to pull out a dark chest. I placed it on my bed, took off my nightgown and proceeded to change into my padded undergarments.

"Oh my - I didn't mean to-"

I spun around, about to adjust my laced bustier top and came face to face with the tomato red face of one (1) Alphinaud Leveilleur. 

"I'll be back in-"

"No, it's ok. Stay. But please close the door."

He turned around and pushed the door. It creaked and fell in its lock. 

"So, what did you need," I asked while lacing up my leather bustier, before quickly sliding on my lightly padded shirt and pants. 

Alphinaud hadn't turned back to me yet and I could see his ears still tinted rosé. "So ... uhm ... I am going to talk to the leaders of the alliance now. We will be meeting in Uld'ah. Would you care to join us?"

The key in the bronze keyhole didn't turn easy, as I tried to open the black box on my bed. "I would love to join you, as I always do. But the situation in Ishgard sounds more like a 'get on with it now' kind of situation. I would head there right away and try to assess the situation. If you don't mind." My fingers carefully touched the dark violet leather of my new armour and the metal of the new shin guards. 

"Yes, I see. I shall still try my luck. The more forces you have by your side, the better, don't you think?"

"You do have a point." I put on my protective leg wear and closed the dark violet plate grieves with quick fingers. 

"And I had another thought, if you don't mind." 

"I probably don't. Could you help me quick?"

Alphinaud turned around and came face to face with me halfway through my chainmail. 

"I could use a tad bit of tugging on the backside."

He chuckled, "alright." And he quickly pulled the armour over my back. 

"Thank you," I pulled my hair out and started gathering it in a tight French braid. It fell only to my shoulder, but in a battle, I couldn't have it fall into my face either way. "So, what did you want me to do?"

"Well, you know," he sat down on the edge of my bed and watched me putting on my new dark violet and gold Dreadwyrm mail, "I was thinking of asking some of the free companies. I doubt, that the city states would deny my plea for help, but the more men you have at your disposal, the better."

I paused, before putting on the belt and adjusting the huge shoulder protectors. Tipping my feet on the floor, I heard the familiar clicking of metal on stone, but the hinges were silent. Perfect. 

"... I am probably repeating myself, but you have another good point there."

Alphinaud gave me a good look up and down. "The armour is new, isn't it?"

"I thought, the occasion calls for it," a grin appeared on my face, as I grabbed the new shiny helmet and my spear. "I'll be off then." 

With quick steps I reached the door and held it open for him.

"If you are going to look for adventurers to join you ... maybe Revenant's Toll is not the worst place to look at."

"Indeed. I'll talk to whomever I find and at least try to coax them into coming with me. What do we have to offer?"

"The usual..?"

"Fame and glory it is." I gave him a pat on the back towards the door. "Will I be seeing you on the battlefield later?"

He chuckled, "surely you must understand, that I am no help in facing the Dravanian invasion."

"I know. I still wanted to ask," I smiled and we high fived, "I'll be seeing you after the battle then."

* * *

"Big one incoming," the chainmail wearing fighter from Ishgard yelled, before he dropped off the gates tower. He hit the ground with a thudding sound. Fresh blood seeped out from underneath his now still body, colouring the Steps of Fate crimson. 

I didn't have time to help him or even send a quick prayer to the Twelve. His last cry had raised my attention and I quickly ran forward a few meters. This was my luck - only a second later, the corpse of my former foe got crushed by a huge boulder from atop the gate of judgement. 

My eyes searched the heavens and I opened my mouth in awe at the intimidating sight: 

The gate, an ancient structure of almost black stone was crumbling under the weight of a humongous dragon. It's long, drawn out body was clad in grey, beige and almost puss coloured scales, which spiked out at some places. It bared it's greyish teeth at Ishgard in the distance, it's curved horns thrown back it let out a bone chilling roar. With one swing of his humongous wings, the air exploded, almost blowing my helmet off. 

I held my lance tight as I ran towards the city state, trying to reach my allies as quickly as possible. 

"Adventurers! Attention!" I yelled towards them, but they were neither deaf nor blind: Most of them had already turned around, readying themselves for whatever thing was to come next. And most of them had their mouths gaping wide open. 

The bridge started shaking and I lost my footing, as a strong draft of air and a dust cloud swept across the stones. I could hear myself curse - I had hit my head pretty hard. But there was no time waste: The Dravanian had landed and slowly started walking towards Ishgard. 

"Are you alright," Shia, the blonde Miqo'te was there. She grabbed my arm beneath my shoulder and pulled me onto my feet. "Can you hear me? Look me in the eye, Sara!"

I shook my head and put my hand onto her shoulder. "I'm ok. How are you guys holding up?"

"We are alright, most of the smaller ones are gone already, but we will need to work together to get the big one down, otherwise-"

I would never know, what she wanted to tell me, as another roar bellowed across the Steps of Faith. The dragon had started moving, each of his feed shaking the bridge upon impact. And another cloud of smaller dragons approaching from the west. Dang it. 

"Adventurers! To me," one of the knights yelled while running by, "we will shoot it with canons!"

I gripped my lance tight. "Alright! Shia: Two of your guys will help the knights! Izekyu hits really hard and he has a lot of stamina, right? Let him handle the smaller dragons-"

"-and our darling Nokto shall rain hellfire on them. We other will make that giant fall!"

The cat girl reached for the link pearl in her ear. While she ran back to her allies, I closed the visor of my helmet. The dragon had come closer and closer with every second, that we had been talking. 

"Bring it on," I whispered. And jumped. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Wow this was the longest chapter yet! That's one of the reasons it took me so long. And actually figuring out what happens between the first meeting with Ser Aymeric and Lucia and Vishaps attack. And it's a freaking lot! 
> 
> Well, I'm already working on the next chapter and hope to upload it soon. 
> 
> I hope you had a good time reading and if you have feedback for me, please do not hesitate to leave it. :)

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you so much for reading! I hope you liked it and should you fancy leaving a comment, please do not hesitate. :)


End file.
